A safety suit of the type is known from DE 83 18 764 U. To connect a leg opening to a boot-leg, the latter is made of a solid material in the form of a support ring. The leg opening of the safety suit consists of an elastically flexible material, which can be pulled over the boot-leg. The support ring is provided at the boot-leg with a circular groove, which forms a sealing arrangement together with the leg opening. To fix the leg opening to the support ring, the material of the suit is pressed into the groove by means of a clamping strap.
The prior-art connection of the leg opening to the boot-leg is suitable only for thin, sufficiently elastic suit materials, which can be pulled tightly over the boot-leg. Only boots that have a specially prepared boot-leg can be used. Folds, which compromise the tightness of the connection site, may be formed in the area of the boot-leg in case of safety suits that consist of a solid, less flexible material.